Dig Down Deep Galaxy
Dig Down Deep Galaxy is the Spin-Dig Galaxy of SMG2 Missions Star 1: Drilling To The Depths Mario must locate the Power Star hidden WAY underground. Secret Star 1: Lazer Stone Show Mario must find a secret drill path to the last drill area to the stone cave area to get the diamonds on the ceiling to turn on to zap with lasers on the giant diamond to shine like a disco ball, Mario first turn into Wing Mario to fly up star spin the daimonds to turn them on, hit all 5 of the diamonds and the power star will appear. Star 2: Stompa-Legg's Feet Of Thunder Mario must defeat the boss Stompa-Legg Secret Star 2: Thrilling, Drilling Rock Star Mario must feed a hungry luma 20 star bits & 30 coins to unlock a rock like galaxy, Mario must get to the launch star to launch yourself to the rock planet and get the drill and become Drill Mario, find all rainbow notes to insida the rock by drilling in the small dirt threw the planet where they are hidden inside to make the power star appear. Star 3: Going Under Ground Mario must drill down, get threw the patterns and find another way up to the launch star to the other galaxy to get to the power star. Secret Star 3: Deepest, Darkest Mines Mario must find a launch star underground by drill to the dark area to another galaxy into the cave, Mario must find a ground pound switch beside you where you land to make a Bulb Shroom to appear so you can turn into Glow Mario that can be use like a lantern to go inside to darkest places and you can shoot glow balls to light something to find a way and to open with a different time switch to open or unlock appearing objects and to throw glow balls at the lanterns to light up so we can see, Mario must get to the deepest darkest place to find the power star and look out for missing gaps, Mario must get threw the darkness without falling and Mario must get to the power star on that giant rock. Star 4: Great Golden Coins Mario must find the power star under the ground, go to the launch star to get to the great gold mine of blocks and pow blocks to get started find a Golden Flower to turn into Golden Mario that every enemies will turn into gold, Mario who was turn into Golden Mario that allows him to throw golden fire balls to turn blocks into coins and to multiply every coins from every enemy who has been defeated, Mario must keep going and to find a power star inside before Golden Mario will turn back to normal the same way like some other power ups, keep using Golden Mario to get threw the golden mine the power star is on that golden mushroom. Secret Star 4: Majors Keepers Miners Weepers Mario must find a sling star from the left side of the mine up to the small area talk to the promising outlaw if Mario collects 1,000 coins inside the mine in under 5 minutes, the outlaw will reward you with a power star. Speedy Comet (Red): Underground Depths Speed Run Mario must beat "Drilling To The Depths" in under 3 minutes. Daredevil Comet (White): Stompa-Legg's Daredevil Run Mario must defeat "Stompa-Legg's" with 1 point of life. Cosmic Comet (Blue): Cosmic Mario Race To The Depths Mario must get the power star underground before Cosmic Mario. Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Fast-Foes In The Deepest Darkest Mines Mario must get to the power star and avoid fast-foe enemies in the mines. Purple Comet (Purple): Purple Coins In Dig Down Deep Galaxy Mario must collect 100 purple coins in the underground and mines. Combo Comet (Pink): Combo By The Diggas Mario must defeat 100 Diggas in the mines in under 2 minutes. Flash Comet (Orange): Flash In Under Grounds Mario must find the power star in the golden mines in the dark wait for the flash. Green Comet (Green): Green Stars *Green Star 1 *Green Star 2 *Green Star 3 *Green Star 4 *Green Star 5 *Green Star 6 *Green Star 7 *Green Star 8 *Green Star 9 *Green Star 10 *Green Star 11 *Green Star 12 *Green Star 13 *Green Star 14 *Green Star 15 Bosses *Stompa-Legg's Category:Video Games